


Out of your reach

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Almost Family (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Roxy is not fond of her childhood.Prompt: Was there a toy or thing you always wanted as a child, during the holidays or on your birthday, but never received? Tell us about it.
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Kudos: 2





	Out of your reach

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really jump ass first into a show with 28% rating solely cos I missed Chloe Beale. Yes I fuckin did. and holy shit Julia is basically the same character. just you know straight this time.   
> Also, I really gotta get better at these summaries
> 
> P.s. No editing. We get what we get.

Ever since she was little, Roxy Doyle has wanted a sister. It’s always just been her, and Ron and Diane. But, they have always identified more as her manager than her parents. They literally introduce themselves that way. Seeing her as a commodity they could pimp out for cash and fame instead of a daughter. 

Wishes she had someone she could lock eyes with when Diane is plying the dog with more attention and encouragement than she’s gotten in the past week. Aside from being told she screwed up the routine in practice again, that is. 

Every year she would ask for one for her birthday. But not a baby. They’re gross and annoying. Roxy wanted a sister her own age, one that was fully formed and could shit in a toilet.

Someone she could fight with that couldn’t use it as an excuse to cut her off from her own money. Who would then come into her room 20 minutes later, flop down on the bed and they’d laugh at the latest stupid gossip together. Or discuss whether the cute boy in Geography has a lazy eye or is just a bit of a perv. Either way, not a huge turn off.

If Roxy had had a sister growing up, maybe Ron and Diane would have put an ounce of interest in something other than her gymnastics career. And they wouldn’t still be clinging to the dirty coattails of a silver medal that’s now half her age. 

God, she’s spent her whole life trying to please them. She’s finally realised that it’ll never be enough. She’s too impulsive to be easily directed or controlled. Too broken from years of aerial cartwheels to be profitable anymore. No imaginary sister would fix that. That dream died a long time ago.

And now, at 30 to find out she has two. Well, two half-sisters. That’s also not quite right either. Turns out there are dozens of them out there, Bechley babies, the ones ol’ Leon Bechley M.D. Fertility Wizard Extraordinaire decided to up and tamper with. 

But, these are the two that she’s claimed for herself, Julia Bechley, and Edie Palmer. The two women that make up the one sister she’s always dreamed of.

“Roxy, please, it’s 7am.” Speak of the devil and half of it shall walk down the stairs in a silk robe and too heavy a scowl for her cheerful face. Julia is not a morning person. Despite what her sunny disposition and outgoing personality would have you believe. She will cut a bitch if you fuck with her sleep. She turns the music down while glaring at Roxy on the floor.

But Roxy ain’t scared of her. She grins up from the yoga mat and says, “You loser. It’s never too early for dubstep workouts. Join me, it’ll wake you up.” They’ve had this conversation multiple times before. Julia has yet to accept. “C’mon, even Edie –”

“Edie is sexually repressed and searching for an outlet. She also doesn’t do it in my living room.” Julia interrupts before shuffling off toward the kitchen. “Also forget I said the first part. She will actually murder me and then frame you for good measure.” 

Roxy is really enjoying finally having sisters. She turns the music back up, but it doesn’t quite drown out Julia’s groan from the other room. She laughs in return. “Girl, it’s not even that early!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
